


The night our lives were destroyed

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can their trust and love for one another survive the biggest test of all, or will their relationship fall apart at the seams?





	The night our lives were destroyed

Our tale starts the night James and Lily Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort, specifically just before The Ministry of Magic find out Sirius Black was the wizard who betrayed the Potters to The Dark Lord. Right now he's snuggled up with his boyfriend Remus Lupin on the sofa.

Sirius mumbled, "Moony, they think it was me."

Remus told him, "Stop talking rubbish, Padfoot."

Sirius lifted his head up and said, "I'm not talking rubbish, The Ministry of Magic think I betrayed Prongs and Lily. They think I'm the traitor who is working with The Dark Lord."

Remus sighed. "You don't know that and just call him Voldemort."

Sirius answered, "I don't know how you can call him that, he killed our best friend, his wife and almost killed their baby son."

Remus frowned. "Have you never heard the saying, 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself?'"

Sirius smirked. "Where on Earth did you hear that nonsense?"

Remus assured him, "Dumbledore and it's not nonsense."

Before Sirius could reply, a loud knocking on the door vibrated through the room.

Remus whispered, "I'll get it."

He cautiously opened the front door of their shared house and growled. "What do you want?"

Sirius turned into his animagus form and crept into the bathroom, turning back into his human form to lock the door behind him.

The visitor brushed Remus aside and explained, "I'm here to arrest Sirius Black."

Remus demanded, "On what charges?!"

The visitor sneered. "Betrayal and the murder of James and Lily Potter."

Sirius decided to sneak out of the bathroom window and tracked Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail as he used to be affectionately called by his friends down in his animagus form.

Meanwhile, the visitor ransacked their house to no avail and screamed. "Where is he?!"

Remus muttered, "I'd never betray him."

The visitor stormed out of the house with Remus close on his heels towards the place where Sirius was confronting Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius roared. "Turn yourself in Wormtail or I'll kill you myself!"

Peter smirked. "That sounds like a death threat to me and we all know it was you who betrayed Prongs and Lily, Padfoot."

He cast a curse, that looked like Sirius had cast it and promptly vanished into thin air leaving only one finger behind. The curse killed 12 people.

The visitor told him, "Turn yourself in, Sirius Black or I'll be forced to use brute force."

Remus helplessly watched as Sirius tried to flee, but was struck with a full body bind curse which the visitor produced.

Sirius sobbed. "Moony, Moony, it wasn't me. I didn't betray them!"

Remus spat in his face and mumbled, "I can't believe I trusted you, Padfoot. This whole time you were working with Voldemort. How could you do that to Prongs and Lily?"

Sirius wept. "It wasn't me, it was Wormtail."

Remus turned away from him and stated, "I'm done believing your lies, I hope you rot in Azkaban."

The visitor dragged Sirius away and Remus stormed back to their house.


End file.
